If Only
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: She doesn't know why he suddenly hates her. She doesn't understand why he goes to great lengths to avoid even being in the same room with her for too long. She just knows that she loves him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or any of the characters. If I did…let's just say the show would be a LITTLE different! XD**

**Anyway, yes, this is a new story from yours truly! And I'm very well aware that I need to update "Just A Distraction", "Nothing Can Stop Us Now" and "Convincing"! (Am I missing any?) I will, I promise! I just…you know…need to think of where to go with them…**

**ANYWAY, this will be a very angsty story! I wanted to do something a little different with Bree and Chase. And what a happy way to start off the summer season! (she says sarcastically..) :P**

**So, please enjoy! And don't forget to review what you think! **

Bree smiled as she flung a paper plane toward Chase, fist pumping the air in victory when it collided with the back of his head. His hand automatically went to the spot that she hit, turning in his seat to give her a look.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Not really."

He sighed and turned around again. "Well stop. I'm trying to write my English essay and I'd really appreciate it if you-"

His sentence was cut short by another plane.

"Are you _really_ that bored to be throwing badly made origami at me?" He questioned, spinning around in his chair to face her head on.

"I already finished my homework, unlike _some_ people." She stated.

"Well you're not in advanced classes like me so…"

She arched one of her eyebrows. "Are you implying that I'm not smart?"

He shook his head. "Of course not!" She smiled. "You're just not as smart as _me_."

Her smile faded at his comment. She narrowed her eyes and threw yet another plane at him, causing him to groan out loud. "Do you want Spike to come out or something? Because it's headed that way!"

"Well he's more fun than _you_ are!" She teased.

She watched him roll his eyes. "Hah ha. Excuse me for wanting to get into college."

"Just have Mr. Davenport _build_ you a college!" She chuckled, grabbing a piece of paper to start on another plane. "He certainly has the money."

He smirked. "I already have my eyes set on one that not even Mr. Davenport can replicate." When her response was an eyebrow raise, he smiled proudly. "Yale."

"Big shock there." She muttered. "Everyone knows you're practically in already. You _are_ a boy genius!"

"Well _thank you_, but it's not a sure thing yet." He said as she folded the wings of her next plane. "You could get in too, you know."

She snorted. "_Okay_."

"I'm serious." She looked up. "You're smart enough, you just have to put in the work."

She smiled at him. "Thanks." They looked at each other until she shook her head. "But I don't think so. I don't plan on going to an Ivy League school. It'd be too much pressure."

He nodded just as the lab doors opened and Adam came running in with Leo trailing behind him.

"Dude, just help me out!" Leo whined, making Adam turn to face him.

"No! The last time I helped you win a girl's heart…well..it didn't turn out good, remember?"

Leo gasped. "And what makes you think this girl will fall for you like Danielle did?"

Adam chuckled, gesturing to himself. "I mean, come on."

"Can you believe this guy?" Leo asked, turning to the others. "He thinks he _so _smooth just because he's tall, handsome and has super strength!"

"Well those _are_ good qualities to have." Bree pointed out.

Leo narrowed his eyes at her. "Thanks for the help." He remarked sarcastically.

"Any time!" She smiled as she stood up. "Except now, I'm going out."

"Where?" Adam asked, taking the seat that she was previously sitting in.

"I'm going with Caitlyn to the mall. Apparently there's this awesome magician doing tricks by the fountain!" They all just stared at her. "What? Magic can be cool! You two should understand." She pointed to both Leo and Chase.

"I only do them to get the ladies." Leo smirked.

"Yeah, and mine was more of a onetime thing, for the talent show." Chase shrugged, holding one of the paper planes that Bree had chucked at his head from earlier.

"Well, whatever, I'll see you guys later." She turned to make her leave when suddenly, "Wait, can I come with you?"

"Why?" She wondered, turning to face Chase with her arms crossed.

"I want to pick up my latest paycheck from Tech Town. Don't you have to get yours?"

"Oh, well alright. But let's go now, I don't want to be late for the magician!" She said, almost excitedly.

"You are _so _lame." He chuckled as he walked passed her, causing her to roll her eyes but follow him nonetheless.

.

.

.

Twenty minutes and a trip to the gas station later, Chase pulled into the parking lot smoothly with Bree riding in the passenger seat. _Katy Perry _was currently blasting through the car's speakers and Chase was trying not to cringe too much.

Bree noticed and let out a laugh. "Come on, this song isn't _so _bad!"

He shook his head as he turned off the ignition, also causing the music to end. "Yes, it really is." She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "Next time the _driver_ picks the music, got it?"

"_Sure_." She said playfully as she got out of the car, him following her actions.

He was in the middle of locking the doors when suddenly she was by his side, due to her super speed. The quickness caused him to jump nearly a foot off the ground, almost dropping the keys in the process. "Whoa!"

"Sorry." She chuckled as he regained his composure. "But I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, you _are_ annoying." He nodded.

She hit his arm, making him smile. "I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay." He laughed. "What's up?"

Bree hesitated before looking him square in the eye. "Did you mean it when you said that, if I tried, I could get into an Ivy League college?"

"Of course I did. Sure, you don't have a brain like mine," She rolled her eyes friskily but he stopped her. "I'm not bragging, I was going to say that you're still intelligent. I know. I've seen you. Especially on missions-"

"Yeah, but that's not _University_ smart." She corrected him.

He shrugged. "Getting into college doesn't necessarily mean you have to be a genius in the books." He took a step forward and placed both hands on her shoulders. "I believe that you can do _anything_ you set your mind to, Bree. Whether that be getting into Yale or working at McDonald's! Although I really hope you don't choose that second option…"

She smiled. "Don't worry, I have no desire to work at McDonald's. Taco Bell, _maybe_."

He laughed lightly at her comment. "So, _yes_, I was telling you the truth earlier."

Bree looked into his hazel eyes before smiling brightly. "Thanks, Chase."

Then, suddenly, something changed. The small smile that he had had while telling her all of those reassuring words disappeared. In its place was an almost shocked expression, like he had just remembered something really important. Or was it realization? Either way, he looked stunned and even a little upset about _something_.

"Are you okay?" She finally asked, her eyebrows pulled together into a frown. "Chase, what's wrong?"

He seemed to snap out of his, somewhat, of a trance as he cleared his throat. "Oh, um…yeah. Yeah, everything's fine." He looked to his hands, which were still firmly planted on her shoulders, and quickly let go.

"Come on, Caitlyn's probably wondering where you are. And I'm sure you don't want to miss the magician." He chuckled, but it didn't sound right. It sounded off, _nervous_ even.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded, jogging a bit to catch up with the few steps he had already taken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darn, this chapter didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped… Don't worry, though, they will start getting longer! I promise! hahaha**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! Reading your guys' comments always puts a smile on my face. And to those who only favorite and followed, THANKS! I hope this story turns out to your liking! :)**

**As always: I don't own Lab Rats or any of the characters. (Dammit! XD)**

"Come on Chase, _pick up_."

Bree tapped her foot impatiently as she held her cell phone to her ear. Her other hand was firmly planted on her hip while she stared down at the ground, the sound of a call trying to be picked up ringing through the speakers.

After three rings, it went straight to voicemail.

She sighed as she pushed the END button and made her way over to Caitlyn, who had been standing only a few feet away. "Well, there goes my ride."

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" Her friend asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

Bree shook her head. "It's fine, really. My house is too far out of the way, I'd feel bad if you had to make the trip. I'll just call a cab or something."

"Okay, if you're sure." Caitlyn nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

The bionic teen smiled at her as she walked away. But as soon as Caitlyn was gone, a frown took over Bree's expression. Why didn't Chase answer? He told her he would drive her home after they were both done with their business at the mall. And she knew that he had his phone with him because he'd checked it before they got out of the car, she _saw_ him.

The thing that bothered her the most, though, was that the calls she made would only go to three rings before ending. Bree was sure that the average lifespan of a call was _five_. So the only conclusion she could come up with was that Chase had seen who was calling, debated whether or not to pick up, then declined the call in the end.

But…why?

After another few moments, Bree shook her head. Of course Chase wasn't _ignoring_ her. Why would he? No, she must have been wrong about how many rings were in a call. And he probably just assumed that she would be getting a ride home with Caitlyn. Yeah, everything was fine.

Deciding to believe that scenario, she quickly went around the back of the building and, making sure no one was looking, super speeded home.

.

.

.

Four days after the incident with the phone, Bree decided to discard the idea that Chase wasn't ignoring her because it had become very clear that he _was_.

When she got home from the mall that night, everyone claimed that he had already gone to bed. Naturally she thought nothing of it and planned on talking to him at school the next day. But that plan soon failed when she called his name in the hallway and he, after unmistakably seeing her, ran in the other direction. And confronting him after school was a no-go because he apparently had a 'science club meeting', or so he told everyone.

The next day was a Saturday, but by the time Bree had woken up, Chase was out of his capsule and out of the house. He had told only Mr. Davenport where he was going to be all day; at a _friend's_ house, but Bree thought it suspicious that he didn't give a name to this _friend_. Of course Davenport didn't question it because he trusted Chase and they all knew he was his favorite, though he never admitted it.

Which brought her to Sunday. She sat at the counter in the lab and tried to focus on the math homework in front of her, but her mind just wouldn't put in the effort. Every time she looked at a problem, another question would pop up in her head. Ones like _is Chase just going through a phase? _and _does he have a secret girlfriend that he's not telling anyone about?_

Though the question that seemed to come to mind most frequently was _did I do something wrong?_

Just as that one came up again, the doors slid open and a new presence was behind Bree. She turned to see the one person who occupied her mind constantly the past few days.

"Chase!" She exclaimed, a bit shocked but happy nonetheless.

He, on the other hand, looked only shocked. He obviously hadn't expected anyone, especially her, to be down here. "Oh. H-hey Bree."

She quickly stood up, completely forgetting her school work, and faced him head on. "Hey."

He looked passed her, at her books, and said, "You're busy. I'll just leave-"

"No I'm not." She cut him off hastily. "Can we talk?"

He glanced behind him, at the exit. "Now's not really a good time."

"Why not?"

She could tell he was thinking of something on the spot. "Well, I have homework to do and-"

"It's four o'clock. Everyone knows that you never let your homework go unfinished passed noon, Chase." She pointed out. Then she realized; he was trying to avoid her.

Again.

"Can't I be a little lazy sometimes?" He chuckled, looking anywhere in the room _but_ at her.

"What's going on?" She snapped, not wanting to beat around the bush anymore.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, _what's going on_?" She repeated, taking a step toward him. "You've been avoiding me. Why?"

He scoffed. "I haven't been _avoiding _you."

"Oh, really?" She asked, her tone laced with sarcasm. "Let's think back on this past week, shall we? You didn't answer my calls at the mall, forcing me to have to _run_ home," she could have sworn she saw a hint of guilt in his eyes. "You deliberately ran away from me in the hall at school. You claimed to be at a meeting afterward, so I couldn't talk to you then. Then you pulled the _same_ stunt just the day after, this time using the alias that you were at a friend's house."

"I _was_ at a friend's house." He defended himself.

"Really? What friend?" She questioned, cocking her head to the right.

He hesitated before saying, "Jimmy."

"Who the hell is Jimmy?" She snapped again, her eyes narrow.

"You don't know him. He's in the science club, though. We planned to..work on an experiment at his house the day before at the club meeting. Which was after school, like you said."

For a moment she thought of believing him. Then she realized that anyone could make up a story like that, and she was sure that there wasn't a _Jimmy_ in the science club. There wasn't even a _Jimmy_ in their grade.

"Whatever," she continued. "Putting all those events in order, it sounds a lot like avoiding to me. So, I ask again, _why_?"

He sighed, his gaze falling to the floor. "Bree-"

"Did I do something wrong?" She laughed, though it wasn't humorous but more frustrated. "Did I _say_ something to offend you?"

"Maybe you're just paranoid, ever think about that?" He suddenly snapped, making her go silent. She could only stare at him as he went on, "Maybe you've become too dependent on me, too dependent on this family!"

She found her voice again and scoffed. "I _highly_ doubt that-"

"I'm not done." He cut her off. Her eyes went slightly wider at how harsh he sounded. "You think I've been ignoring you all week, but really, nothing has changed. You just want something, or _someone_, to be mad at."

With that he turned and the doors slid open, allowing him to walk through. But she wasn't done either. In a moment she was in front of him, blocking his path and coming dangerously close to his face. "That's not true." She said, hoping that her voice didn't quiver too much.

He jumped slightly when she appeared so suddenly, but then his expression changed to one that Bree couldn't really make out. It seemed as though he had a million and one thoughts running through his head at once. Was he upset? Confused?

She had no idea.

His gaze traveled across every square inch of her face, staying on her lips a little longer than the rest, before he was looking into her eyes again. But as she stared back, she noticed that his expression had changed again;

this time to cold and angry.

"I'm out living my life. I suggest that you do the same." He brushed passed her and the doors slid closed, leaving her alone with nothing but her own, confused thoughts.

"What is going on?" She asked herself, her voice coming out in a short whisper as she fought the threat of tears in the backs of her eyes.

No, she wasn't going to cry. One; she wasn't a little girl anymore. And two; he was in a bad mood about _something_ and decided to take it out on her. And she couldn't exactly blame him, she _had _been pushing him.

But she had a right to, in her opinion. He'd clearly been dodging her for the past couple days for no reason. Nothing that she could've done, anyway. In fact, the last time they talked, they joked and laughed with each other. And he'd said all those sweet things about her doing anything she set her mind to.

Where did _that_ Chase go?

Bree didn't know, but she wanted him there. With her.


End file.
